Grand Pabbie
'Grand Pabbie '(mainly referred to as "Pabbie") is the leader, shaman, and the Troll king in the movie ''Frozen''. Quite wise and elderly, he is the father of Bulda and father-in-law to Cliff. Once Bulda adopted the orphan ice harvester, Kristoff and raised him among the troll community, Pabbie officially welcomed him into the family as well, taking the role as his grandfather, explaining how he adopted the nickname "Grand Pabbie". Appearance Being the king, and quite possibly the oldest member of the troll community, Pabbie has notable differences when it comes to physical features. His grass-like hair has grown into a mane much like a lion, symbolizing his position as ruler of the valley. He also dons a flowing green cloak, which appears to be made primarily of the same moss the other trolls use for fabric. He is the only troll with noticeable eyebrows, that are on the rather bushy side that match the color of his mane and hair in his ears that also match the color of his mane. An outfit greatly similar to Pabbie's was given to Kristoff during the wedding ceremony created by the trolls, indicating, for the troll community at least, Pabbie's outfit is completely royal attire. He is also the only troll who wears yellow crystals, in contrast to the other trolls who wear blue and green, for males, and red and pink crystals for females. This likely signifies his leadership role within the community. Personality Pabbie is a wise, elderly troll who rules the mystical area known as the Valley of the Living Rock; a land inhabited by dozens of trolls with the ability to morph into rocks to hide themselves from those they wish to avoid. Most of his background is shrouded in mystery, though some things are hinted. Unfortunately, despite his wisdom, Pabbie's words of wisdom can be taken the wrong way. For instance, when Pabbie told the king and queen "fear will be Elsa's enemy", they believed he meant the fear of those around her. However, what he truly meant was Elsa's very own fear, as her emotions control her abilities, causing chaos when she becomes scared or stressed. Another instance is when the cure for Anna's frozen heart was revealed. Anna, Kristoff, and even the other trolls believed a true love's kiss would be an act of true love, but a real act of true love is performing a selfless act for someone you love; true love meaning putting someone else's needs before yours. Ironically, it was Olaf who understood the meaning behind Pabbie's words, explaining them to Anna after leaving the valley. Powers and Abilities Pabbie displays the usual anatomical capabilities the other trolls possess, including durability, an earth-like anatomy and the ability to disguise himself as a rock. Pabbie is the only troll shown to have magical abilities. He is able to conjure images through rays of light, and has displayed remarkable healing abilities. He uses these skills on young Anna after Elsa accidentally struck her with magic, revealing Pabbie to be a shaman. Though powerful, Pabbie is unable to heal and/or undo every magic spell or curse, but does possess knowledge of what could in those circumstances. Pabbie is also shown to have the ability to wipe/alter memories, forsee the future to some extent. The troll is able to sense magical elements nearby, seen when Anna (as an adult) arrived in the Valley of the Living Rock, knowing Elsa held magical abilities within her the moment she entered his land. This is seen again years later when he was able to sense the magic freezing Anna's heart. When the King searched for the map to the Valley, there reveals an illustration of a troll bearing a resemblance to Grand Pabbie conducting a ritual on a viking. Whether or not this is Pabbie is unclear, but that would indicate enhanced longevity or some form of immortality (if not for trolls in general, then for him alone). Role in the Crossover As a wise and ancient being of magic, it could be possible that he and his family have some ties to the Guardians. Many writers like to portray them as old aquantences to Jack Frost through Elsa or Anna, servants or even worshippers to the Man in the Moon in a similar manner as the Lunar Llamas from the Guardians of Childhood series. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Since Trolls, like dragons, play a strong part in Viking folklore, Hiccup would be fairly open to the idea of Pabbie. While he would take the Troll shaman's advise to heart with caution, Hiccup may provide comic relief by trying to hide his socks from Pabbie(since Gobber the Belch believes that Trolls steal socks). Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty